Kobold
The original controllers of Tithos, these three races are commonly grouped together as ‘greenskins’, sharing fewer traits with humans than most other races. It is frequently argued as to whether they are distinct enough physiological-ly to be classed as three separate races, as they seem to have adapted to their climate from one ancient race. The orcs, goblins and kobold regard their differences in a similar way that humans regard skin tone differences within their own race. The Orc tribes live to the North of Tithos. They are most suited to cold climates, and will actively travel to deserts in distant lands and volcanoes in their own land in order to prove their toughness. Orcs can be very enthusiastic story-tellers, often exaggerating their stories from dramatic impact and to emphasise the heroics of their allies and them-selves. Much of the orc’s history has been altered to the point the truth has been all but lost, but the race as a whole is much more focused on what’s coming next. Orc characters must wear prosthetics or a mask, usually in greens or greys. The goblins are quite physically weaker than the orcs, but more than make up for it in their intelligence. They are dangerously curious, masters of backwards engineering, and hopeless hoarders. Usually impatient, they are very quick to lose interest in a current project when something else catches their eye. A team of goblin crafters were able to copy the Panean airship before any other nation, that lasted a total of eight minutes in flight before crash landing into a major kobold encampment during a war meeting. Goblin characters must wear facepaint in green or grey as a minimum, and can also wear goblin style masks or prosthetics. The kobold are a dangerous middle ground of the orcs and goblins. They will use their cunning nature to obtain whatever they want, and are the least forgiving of the trio. Their grudges can last generations, and they are not above subtly killing to get what they want. Kobold look like orcs or goblins, with deep red stripes on their skin. A greenskin leader will not stay a leader for long. Their social structure is fluid, constantly adapting depending on who is deemed to be the most suited for whatever challenge is being faced. For this reason, despite how much any greenskin may boast in their stories, they are much more humble when asked to complete a task, and are not looked down upon for being honest about declining something. Like their society, their names are not static, instead added to or changed based on an act they have carried out if they consider it to be a defining aspect of themselves. To lie in a name is one of the greatest taboos in their culture. Every few years, vast numbers of greenskins—predominately orcs—travel to the North of Tithos to a chain of volca-noes in order to take part in the lava run. They each build a boat out of various rocks, and the mages will enchant them to be heat resistant for a time. Usually mages are the victors, being able to magically protect themselves from the harsh climate, but one legendary orc managed to succeed purely by their boat craftsmanship. It is unknown what materials they used, but they are the only purely mundane candidate to have ever won. The greenskins were once an enslaved race, many hundreds of years before the current dating system. They slowly bided their time until they were great enough in number to break free and kill all their captors, and actively hunted them into extinction. This memory still lives on in the race, and they react violently towards any form of captivity. This is also where their continent’s view of killing anything bigger than you to become the biggest thing originally stemmed from. The Torlan have in the past been hunted down due to the greenskins seeing them as a threat and not wanting to risk an invasion from the sea, and there are many stories of victories against the aquatic race.